The present invention disclosed herein relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to an optical module realizing high coupling efficiency optical communication, an optical communication apparatus, and an information processing system.
As electronic devices have a tendency towards miniaturization and high speed performance, researches on increasing integrity of elements forming the electronic devices have been continuously performed. For the miniaturization and high speed performance of the electronic devices, not only miniaturization of the elements but also rapid signal delivery between the elements is necessary.
As one way for the rapid signal delivery between the elements, it is attempted to apply an optical communication technology to the electronic devices. When the optical communication technology is applied in the electronic devices, not only can signals be rapidly delivered, but limitations of typical signal delivery schemes, such as high resistance, heat generation and parasitic capacitance phenomena can also be alleviated.
Recently, researches on introducing fiber-optic communication technology in technical maturity stage into a computer are actively performed. Representatively, silicon photonics technologies use silicon materials as an optical waveguide in order to transmit an optical signal. Researches on directly using the existing fiber-optic communication technologies by inserting optical fibers into a printed circuit board (PCB) of a computer are also actively performed.